island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
We Slept With Your Husband By Accident!
The "We Slept With Your Husband By Accident!" event is the first major encounter that Katie and The ChessMaster had with the Humans on Alternate Earth after performing the Great Reset. During the Great Reset, they had spent a record time of 47 awake consecutive hours without any magical aid. They pulled off this double all-nighter out of the excitement of having the opportunity to see how Earth was really formed, before humans could even possibly document it. At some point towards the end of the 47 hours, they were snooping around at 9PM in an early civilized village to see how far humanity has gotten with their advances. They had overheard a conversation about someone having the most comfortable bed in existence. Despite their will to find out more, both Katie and The ChessMaster agreed that their work is done, and they just needed to lay down and have a rest. They tried sleeping on the floor, but this was too uncomfortable, even when hugging each other. They later attempted to sleep on a hay bale, but were woken up and evicted by guards. When they revealed their faces, the guards fleed in terror, thinking that they were monsters. Katie and The ChessMaster both found this funny. They later attempted to outright ask people if they could sleep with them, using a translation spell to allow them to hear and talk in English, the language they were used to - although due to being tired, they were accidentally making some highly inappropriate mistranslations. They got plenty of embarrassed, awkward and terrified rejections. Both of them had always researched all that complicated magic, but they never learnt how to create a simple bed. After being rejected by the local inn, Katie attempted to use transformation magic to transform herself into a cuddly beast, but to both their shock and surprise, the transformation horrifically failed half way through, and she became a huge blob of deformed, amorphous pink-fur that gradually deflated into being flat. Katie reverted to her normal figure, and they both realized that they were reaching their hard limit. Their magic was failing due to the sheer mental exhaustion. They were so tired, they couldn't even sleep on the floor. The ChessMaster told Katie that he is going to break into the house of the man with the comfiest bed in existence - and sleep in his bed. By force. Katie only offered a token resistance, before silently agreeing by starting to walk her way there. Their idea of entering the place was Katie punching the iron door off its hinges, and ducking under the doorway to make her entry. They marched straight up to a staircase to a bedroom, and found the bed. However, there was one additional complication - it was night time at 10 PM - and the owner was sleeping in the bed. This did not stop them, as they did not even hesitate and walk straight for it, settling themselves down on either side of the unsuspecting human, and going to sleep. After the best night's sleep they ever had to this date, they woke up to the sight of the owner's furious wife. They also both realized that they were using the owner as a cuddle pillow between them, and were squeeze-hugging too hard for him to get himself out. Using their pan-lingual translation magic to figure out what they were saying, they found out that the human's wife thought that he was not only cheating on her, but sleeping with demons. And not only that, but also sleeping with a female one AND a male one. The husband was clearly confused and denied these allegations. This was an especially juicy situation for The ChessMaster and a highly embarrassing one for Katie. Realizing this, Katie immediately let him go and stood up, trying to explain herself - but it was hard to quickly make a good case to explain why they broke the front door and waltzed into the owner's bed. The wife accused them of trying to steal her husband, and called her husband a traitor. The husband stated again to his wife that this is all just a misunderstanding. But then, the ChessMaster planted a kiss on his cheek just to get a rise out of her, which angered his wife so much she started screaming angrily before storming out of the room before anyone could say anything. Furious and disgusted at The ChessMaster's kiss, the owner jumped out of the bed and commanded them to leave. However, Katie apologized on behalf of The ChessMaster, saying that he just enjoys getting a rise out of people, but is ultimately a good person. She promised him that they will help him fix the situation, to which The ChessMaster also agreed to help. Giving them a second chance, the owner turned to them for an explanation, allowing them to properly explain themselves over a warm breakfast. Katie apologized while explaining how she broke down their front door, and explained that they were just legitimately desperate for a place to sleep. After years of sleeping on beds, they couldn't manage to sleep on the ground no matter how tired they were. She explained to them how they ultimately were too tired to even think anymore, and practically just waltzed in and slept. The owner sympathized with them, but wondered what was it that kept them for 47 hours straight. Katie and The ChessMaster were at an impasse, because none of them knew what to say, and they couldn't agree on what to say on the spot without making it obvious. They thought - were they going to tell a human they've just met that they had just finished recreating the entire universe, and that he's their creation? And that they slept with their creation? And instinctively grabbed him in a cuddle while asleep because it had become a reflex after doing that with each other for 500 years? They ultimately went with the less awkward route, which was giving half-truths and misdirection. Katie explained that she was performing scientific research, and just "really, really loves science and humans". This "science" was an alien concept to this human in an early civilization, and the closest way he could explain it is by rationalizing that Katie must be an angel, and that The ChessMaster is some kind of devil that enjoys trickery. Winging it, they both accepted this interpretation, which to the human, was an absolutely mind-blowing moment. To him, he just slept with both a real angel and an actual devil. Both at the same time. And that the angels and devils are somehow friends who work together. He had a few questions on his mind to ask the priest. Quickly changing the subject, Katie suggested that one potential solution for all three of them to build up a good reputation by helping others, so that his wife would view them in a positive light. And then, to get the owner to perform in a special show dedicated to her as a gift, an apology, and an explanation of the misunderstanding. The idea is to have her feel so special and flattered, that she would believe the explanation of what really happened, and dismiss it all as just one big misunderstanding - both getting them together as well as also helping Katie and The ChessMaster show the people that they're not monsters, and they mean well. In addition, The ChessMaster suggested to the owner that a smart move to make would be to fabricate a situation where the most unattractive humans are paid money to intentionally be unflattering and flirt with her, to cause her to reject them. Then, to make himself look like the best suitor possible compared to there, to convince her that leaving him over a potential misunderstanding is not a good idea - by giving her the impression that he's way better than all the others, and if she leaves for someone else she'll have to settle with a disgusting person. Those "rejected" others will be happy because they got paid to put on an act (although he planned to secretly have some of them that think they were doing it for real just to see their reaction), the owner would get back together with his wife, and everybody would be happy. The owner was quite excited with these two plans, and decided to team up with them to get his love back. And also to avoid legal trouble. Katie and The ChessMaster spent most of the morning and afternoon together with the human, helping him get into situations where he could help other people. They also did the same, gradually introducing themselves to others - which was a delicate, tricky situation, because due to the highly religious culture and not understanding who they really are, the population there would mistake Katie for some seductive succubus, and The ChessMaster as demonic king. But gradually, they got the village up in rumors about them, most of which were good ones. The human started growing attached to Katie as he experienced first hand the sweetness in her personality, and the motherly approach he had to everyone, including him. They then started amassing people to create a poetic performance act together, including musicians, actors and people to help with stage props. Later on, the performance stage was set, and the wife of the owner was invited to watch as a special guest - and she was not told that the star of the show is actually her lover. She attended, and later on in the play, started to see her lover act in the play. While she was initially confused, she became angry again when she saw Katie and The ChessMaster again, being part of the performance. However, as she watched the performance, she started realizing how the whole play is all about a big misunderstanding, and that this was all just a message just for her to say sorry. When the owner said that he truly loves his wife, and woe is him that she now thinks of him as a demon-hugging monster, and she wishes she would return, she was reduced to a smile and tears. The play finished as a success, with a cheering crowd. Katie had researched the local culture well, and knew that the locals would love a play about cathartic tragedy and love. To close off the play, she announced her gratitude to everyone. She then told everyone that the human had something special to say to his lover. The human, at the center of attention in the stage noticed his wife standing up to push through the crowd and stand close in front of the stage. He started announcing that he wishes his one true lover to be with him, and he's sorry for the whole misunderstanding. But then.. he turned to propose to Katie - much to the shock of everyone. He professed his love to her, and explained that while they were helping the people together, he couldn't help but feel infatuated with her, and he had grown too attached to her to resist offering his love. He also explained how he felt like his wife didn't listen to him and love him nearly as much as much as Katie did. The situation was so surreal that the audience thought that the show hadn't stopped, and that this was just some "breaking the fourth wall" joke, so they started clapping instead. For a moment, Katie was at a loss for words. She passed this off as a joke, telling him that he is "so cute that mommy could pinch your cheek" - following up with saying that his wife is the one he really should be proposing to, not her. The human refused, stating that he wanted to be Katie's husband. Katie then answered that he's not allowed to fall in love with his own mommy. The owner's wife was so shocked by this, she did not move for a whole minute. When she finally processed what happened, she went ballistic - enough to climb up on the stage to start yelling and hurling things at him, until guards came to carry her off the stage. The audience suddenly realized that this was not part of the act, and fell awkwardly silent. At that moment, the owner knew how badly he messed up. He had not only proposed to a 2500 year old pink bat lady from both the past and the future who had a curvaceous figure, and everyone thinks she is an angel - but got openly rejected by her in front of everyone. Not only that, but the rejection was humiliating, as Katie was talking to him as if he was flirting with his own mother. Worse still, he also actually cheated on his wife during an entire play that was supposed to be dedicated to him saying sorry to his wife about the misunderstanding that looked like cheating, making it all look as if it were actually done to mock her. Even worse still, this all happened in front of an entire audience consisting of most people in the village, and his reputation was going to be forever ruined. To top it all off, it was all going to serve as obvious legal evidence for the church to declare that he was the one who violated the marriage, and that he had committed a deadly sin, for which the punishment at the time was death. At this point, Katie was furious with him for not following her instructions, and took him by the hand off stage, only to find a ChessMaster laughing hysterically. The ChessMaster told the human that he was a complete idiot for believing him when he told him that Katie is single and looking for a human partner to marry. Katie realized how this was all a ruse by the ChessMaster to run this human through a humiliation conga. Noticing the human reduced to tears, Katie furiously grabbed The ChessMaster by the arm, telling him that they need to have a serious talk. Going over to a quiet alleyway, Katie demanded an explanation for all of this. The ChessMaster brought up the defense that lovers who fight badly get together better in the end, although this was only a non-serious, halfhearted justification. Katie heavily disagreed with this, stating that loyalty goes beyond "just fighting". The ChessMaster wasn't too worried about this, saying that was confident enough in her that she could even recover this situation. Katie, being especially unhappy with the lack of concern, reminded him of his promise - some time during The Great Reset, The ChessMaster had promised that he will not irreversibly damage the lives of other humans, and what he had done is going to irreversibly damage this human's life with not only death, but for being forever remembered as one who committed adultery. When reminded of this, The ChessMaster immediately realized that he was close to breaking that promise if he did not fix the situation. Taking it a lot more seriously, The ChessMaster apologized for risking breaking the promise, and vowed to do anything to get them back together. He then realized that his plan of making others look notably worse than the human was made invalid by this epic proportion of failure. Drawing a blank on any plans, The ChessMaster asked Katie what to do next. Katie refused to help, saying that this is his responsibility now, and she will only regain respect for him if he managed to keep his promise and save the human before she has to intervene. The ChessMaster was alone on this, having to reconcile the far beyond destroyed relationship of two lovers... without Katie's help. Her understanding of love was really something special, and he had no idea what to do with love other than break it. But still, he would do it for the humans - but ultimately - he was going to do this for Katie. The ChessMaster began trying to play Katie's game. He attempted to fabricate a situation to convince the people to respect the human again, by attempting to organize one big support group to help cheating lovers make up with their original lovers. That is the kind of thing he thought Katie would do - however, this all utterly failed, as he couldn't get people to be on the same side, and the few founders of the group just started fighting before disbanding it completely. He felt he was terrible at organizing people into one big collective group of happy friends. Frustrated at this, he attempted to apologize to the human and ask him how he could possibly make things right. However, the human told him to leave, saying that he had ruined his life - that it was all over for him, and that he at least wanted to be executed by the church as a repenting sinner, not as a stubborn one. The ChessMaster finally began to panic, thinking that the there really is no way out of this situation. But suddenly, an epiphany struck him. He was trying to walk in Katie's metaphorical shoes, but they did not fit him. He was trying to be organize a following where everyone is nice and orderly with each other. But he excelled in being chaotic, by getting people to team up against a common enemy, and then betray each other, and then make friends again by spreading deception, lies, half-truths, misdirection and misconceptions. He knew what to do. Using one of his spells, he masqueraded as one of the priests, approaching the human's wife and telling her that he understands that she had been wronged, but that the word of god tells her to practice forgiveness. She initially refused, until he told her that this is all a test by god to test her forgiveness and goodness of the heart - at which point she started unwillingly considering it. Then, under a hidden identity, he started spreading rumors that she was the one who fabricated the entire situation just to steal the house from him, co-operating with co-conspirators who were enemies of the human's wife in order to attack her reputation. When the woman found out about this, she started becoming more tempted to get back with and forgive her ex-husband just to prove them all wrong and harm their credibility, and she'd be doing it to follow god's word anyway. His co-conspirators had no idea that The ChessMaster playing both sides all along. However, she was still too angry at her husband to forgive him. The ChessMaster realized this, but knew that the stage was set and all she needed was a final push, and it had to come from her husband. He had to save him from the execution. The ChessMaster arrived to the execution site, only to find that he has much less time than he originally thought he had. The human was at the chopping block, with his hands tied and head hung down. He did not have much time left, and he had to think of something fast. With quick thinking, The ChessMaster drew upon the observation of how powerful the pre-Christian church was in the area, enough to be making the laws and practically running the show. With a smug realization, he came up with the ultimate ruse.. He pretended to be god. Casting a spell to open up the sky and cause thunderstorm, he floated in the air, transforming himself into some wise-looking, bearded figure that is so large, that he was looking down upon them from the sky as an apparition. He called down beyond them - almost forgetting to change his voice from his nerdy, nasal voice to a godly, booming voice for a moment. He told them from the skies, that this man has seen the true error of his ways, and god commands them to "not stab your son to the death, because that's gross and kind of not what I really commanded you to do." All the priests and the people were on their knees at this apparition from the sky, and they did exactly what he said. Following that, he brought down to them some random mystical-looking cross, and drawing from his knowledge of human history, told them that there was a mighty prophet that was just born today, called Jesus of Nazareth - that he would later grow up to tell them to practice forgiveness, and that repenting sinners should all be forgiven from now on. The priests kept the cross - which was a completely new symbol to them - and three of them instantly decided to go to visit this Jesus person. In the mean time, the human's lover showed up - she came to ask him if he still loves her. The human said he was terribly sorry for cheating on her, and now he understands true loyalty. They both immediately hugged each other and kissed once again, announcing themselves as lovers once again. Katie was there, witnessing all of this from a vantage point. She could not help but break out in a satisfied smile. Category:Event